A Hunter's Mind
by Phoenix Refrain
Summary: Between the end of Mockingjay and the Epilogue, starting with "Real." This is Katniss realizing when she fell in love with Peeta.


**_ I was chosen for a 24 Tributes, 24 Authors. Basically, we're writing the 24th Hunger Games-by we, I mean there are 24 authors with 24 different characters. It's going to be amazing and it's the first of it's kind! I'm representing District 7's male Aspen Chekhov! As more details come soon I'll be posting more info on my profile page. Please tune in though, your vote may affect which tributes are up for DEATH!_**

**_Anyways, enjoy and review! If you haven't already check out my Johanna Mason story, The Phoenix: Burning Day!_**

_"Real."_

Time has passed since I told him that. Since then, I have found the words to tell him though I can't remember saying them to anyone but Prim before this, "I love you."

But it's true. I do love him. He is warmth and goodness, he is the meadow—he is the rain that can soothe the flames that threaten to engulf me. He's been burned, and so have I. But he stays, he's not afraid of fire he says—he's learned to cook with it. Maybe all along, all I needed was Peeta—the baker's son.

I wonder, if things had been different if it would have come to this. I remember Rue telling me that she thought it wasn't an act. When did it stop being an act though for me? I don't really know. I can't find a line. I can't find the exact moment I began to love him for who he was. I've always known, I was never good enough for him.

I remember going with him to the Capitol. I remember the betrayal I felt at him, and the desire to break away. Betrayal when he broke from me—even pain and anger. Yet, it was what I wanted. I wanted to live, and I couldn't care for him. Was that all just a debt of gratitude even then? Or was there something sneaking up on me?

I learned to hunt when I was younger. I think like a hunter. I sensed a trap every time Peeta spoke to me. He was trying to lure me in, but his words were so easy to believe. I wanted to believe them, I wanted to believe in the boy with the bread. But the instincts of a hunter, told me this was a trap.

Then the trap was set in the arena. We could work together, I remember the exultation—the fierce surge of emotion when I realized I could find him. That maybe I could save him. It wasn't for the cameras, it was against my hunter's instincts. It made me overcome everything I'd learned so that I could save him. I risked the only thing I ever loved—I risked coming home to Prim when I did that.

It dawns on me as my mind flitters over that memory. Why would I risk coming home to Prim? There is only one reason—because I loved him. But how hadn't I known…how hadn't I seen that I loved him? How could I even deny it later that I wasn't sure? How had I convinced myself that I didn't know how I felt?

Because, I had sensed a trap. It was not one laid by Peeta's fingers, because Peeta has never captured me. He's merely stumbled along after me, screaming how much he loves me until I realized it—realized it was futile to reject him anymore. Because—because, I really truly love him. Realized that I could never leave him, or want him to be gone. I realized that I wanted to walk with him through life. The thing I was captured by was the Capitol. I was captured into their "love story", into their plan for Peeta and I's happily ever after. And because of that, I tried to throw away our love—because anything the Capitol wanted was not something I wanted.

But the truth was, I did want him. The Capitol may have tried to use us together—but only because they realized how much we loved each other before I even did. It has taken me all this time to realize, that just because the Capitol wanted the "star-crossed lovers" to be together, doesn't mean that it wasn't what I wanted too.

And when the Quell came, I was scared for myself and he was already fighting for me. We were fighting for each other. And again, the thing that I told myself was the only thing I ever loved—Prim, I prepared to leave her. Because the world couldn't exist without Peeta Mellark. So good, so kind—more a weapon against the Capitol than I ever could be. They realized how dangerous it was to have us together—that I would one day realize my feelings and they tried to take him away.

That was the spark that ignited rebellion in my heart. It wasn't because, I loved Prim—though I loved her, will always love her. It ignited because I love Peeta.

Because, he was the spark that set me on fire when nothing else could.


End file.
